


Ep Coda (Actually Prequel) 3x3: It Sounded Like A Good Idea (Because I Couldn't Think Of A Better Title)

by Huntress69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Prequel, Episode Related, First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Real Reason Steve and Danny Went Fishing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ep Coda (Actually Prequel) 3x3: It Sounded Like A Good Idea (Because I Couldn't Think Of A Better Title)

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this 10 minutes before 3x3 aired; it was based on previews and promo pics

**Disclaimer: No time to disclaim; I'm late for my surfing lesson from Kono**

**++++++++++**

On Sunday evening at a club in O'ahu, a couple were pulled out of their car by masked men, shoved into the back of a green van which then sped off, uncaring that there were numerous witnesses.

This was the third kidnapping case in as many days and Five-0, who had already been called in, was getting nowhere. The task force's attempt at a ransom drop set-up were thwarted when Chin was recognized; the man got away in the crowd.

But this time around one of the victims was a Congresswoman's daughter and her fiancé. 

The van was nowhere to be found; it was as if it had vanished. 

The team worked non-stop, as best they could, to gather information, but all they got were migraines as each lead turned into a brick wall.

On Tuesday afternoon they got a tip about a green van spotted near Waimea Bay, and the couple was saved, along with the two other couples who had been snatched and held for ransom.

The Governor was holding a press conference with Five-0 when the questions began to come, and the Governor answered them as best he could. 

And then a reporter directed a question at Steve. "Commander McGarrett, couldn't Five-0 have solved this case sooner?"

Steve was a little confused. "As soon as we got a tip we...."

She interrupted him with, "Did you purposely take your time with the first two couples and only work more diligently on the last?" 

Steve was totally lost, as were his team. "I don't understand; we didn't work this case any differently because a victim was the daughter of a Congresswoman."

"That's not what I'm speaking about." The reporter ignored his perplexed expression. "You managed to rescue the hostages only after a heterosexual couple was grabbed, which leads me to believe that your task force does not put as much importance on gay people as it does straight ones."

"What?" Steve's eyes widened comically. "That's crazy! Every crime we're handed is given our full attention!"

"Of course it is," she said, looking around at her fellow reporters, who were getting their own ideas about the task force from her words, before she glared at Steve again. 

"Are you insinuating that I'm a homophobe?" Steve asked.

"I'm not insinuating anything, **Commander** ," she replied, the mention of his rank dripping with sarcasm. "Everyone is more than aware that the military is the epitome of equality."

Steve was very tempted to punch her in the mouth and knock her cold to shut her up, but his inner-gentleman wouldn't allow that. Therefore that left him with choice number two and he went with that: Steve grabbed Danny by the biceps and pulled him forward into a deep and heated kiss.

In front of a live TV audience.

Danny was in a mild state of shock but went with the flow; he had wanted to kiss Steve for two years now. He grew so involved with Steve's lips (which were soft as silk) and tongue (which was mapping his mouth) that he became oblivious to where they were. 

Steve grabbed Danny's ass and pulled their bodies flush up, losing himself in the feel of Danny's body, moaning into his mouth until Kono tapped him on the shoulder and said (with the requisite giggle), "You do realize you have an audience, don't you, boss?" Steve tore away so abruptly that Danny lost his balance and nearly fell on his ass; only Chin's quick movement prevented that. He then shrugged at the reporter. "See; not homophobic."

The reporters went wild and began to throw more questions at them, not about the case at this point, but the two men; each one was more intrusive then the next.

When one of the many reporters shouted out, "WHO TOPS?!" Danny's gaze went to Steve - the man was about to go ballistic; he was clearly in SEAL mode. Taking Steve by the arm, Danny manhandled him to the car (which wasn't easy), made him sit in the passenger seat (even more difficult), gunned the engine and hightailed it out of there.

Which was a good thing, for if they had stayed, they would have seen Kono pull a list out of her pocket, study it, and then announce to Chin that, "Lieutenant Teng was closest; he had the 28th," and then adding, "and after two years there's $2,567 in the pool." 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Steve was totally unnerved by the silence in the car; he had expected Danny to chew him out and then some. "Danny, I'm sorry." And he was, very genuinely. He was almost afraid to face his partner after what he had done.

"Don't say a word." It was a clear warning on Danny's part. "I don't want to hear a sound from you until we get home."

"Okay, Danny." Steve rested his head against the window and closed his eyes. Why did he have to out himself like that, on a live television broadcast, and take Danny...innocent Danny...with him? He was so fucked; his life was over now. 

Danny fought hard to remain silent, biting his inner cheek to prevent any words from coming out. 

By the time they arrived at Steve's place 35 minutes later, the SEAL had worked himself into an emotional frenzy, convinced that: A) Danny hated him; B) Danny was going to leave Five-0; and C) Danny wasn't going to let him see Grace anymore. 

"Get out of the car," Danny ordered as he shut off the engine.

Steve was silent and obeyed. He walked to the front door and opened it, staring into the house. And that's all it would be now, just a house. As he stepped inside he realized that with Danny and oft times Grace, it had begun to feel like a home again. He turned around as he heard the door close behind him and finally faced Danny, prepared to offer further apologies.

"Upstairs, **now** ," Danny pretty much commanded with a steely glare.

On any other day Steve would have laughed and blissfully ignored his partner, but Danny - FUCK! Danny's eyes were a darker shade of blue then the norm and Steve could swear there was fire within them. His inner survival instinct took over and he obeyed the order, because Steve knew if he didn't listen there would be hell to pay. He didn't look behind himself, but knew Danny was one stair behind him all the way. Steve went straight towards his room and turned, needing to say what was on his mind. "I know you hate me and you're going back to HPD and I understand why. All I want is to see Grace sometimes, okay?" His eyes grew wide as saucers and he audibly swallowed. "Oh God, Danny - Grace! What if Rachel tries to use this as leverage in the custody suit? Yes, Hawai'i is a liberal state, but...." Steve rubbed his palms down his face. "Why was I so fucking stupid?" He took out his phone. "I'll call her, explain what I did and that we're not...." He paused as he glanced over at Danny, who was unbuttoning his shirt. "Um...." And yeah, so he was speechless as the shirt was pulled from Danny's upper body and unceremoniously dropped to the floor. This was followed by Danny slipping his shoes off and toeing off his socks. "Danny, why are you....?"

"You haven't finished your last three sentences, Steven." Danny undid his pants and let them fall, kicking them aside as he stepped out of them. Now he stood before Steve in a pair of boxer-briefs and couldn't help the chuckle at the expression on Steve's face. "You're drooling, babe." He took the phone from Steve's hand and laid it on the dresser, along with his own, and then took Steve's shirt by the hem and pulled it up slowly. "This is the first time I don't mind my lack of height." He leaned in to lap at a nipple. "I could get used to this."

Steve pushed him away, shaking his head. "Danny, would you care to explain what you're doing?"

Danny took a step forward, Steve took a step back; this went on until Steve hit the wall with Danny pressed against him. 

"You want an explanation, Steve?" Danny groped him. "I don't hate you." He undid Steve's pants and slid a hand down the rear, clutching Steve's ass. "I'm not leaving Five-0 for HPD." Danny tilted his head up and Steve leaned down. "And I will never stop you from seeing Grace." He initiated a kiss, his tongue making itself at home in Steve's mouth, while his hips began to move in an extremely obscene fashion.

Steve was torn between threading his fingers in Danny's hair or stopping the kiss for a moment. The latter won out but it was a difficult choice; Danny's lips were heavenly. "Danny, what about the custody suit?"

"Rachel may be a bitch again," Danny was nibbling at Steve's Adam's apple, "but we've raised Grace to be tolerant of everyone, no matter what. If Rachel brings it up, it would go against everything we've taught her." 

Steve's breath caught in his throat. "And since when...oh fuck, Danny...are you gay?"

"I've...dabbled." Danny's hips arched forward. "And you?"

"I go both ways," Steve was blasé about it, "and yeah, Cath knows, but for you, Danny, for you I'll only play on one side of the fence - your side."

"Is that your convoluted way of saying 'I love you'?" Danny pushed Steve's shirt up and his mouth latched on to the right nipple.

Steve shucked his shirt and slid one hand into Danny's hair, urging him on. "Since the day you punched me in the jaw." He guided Danny's mouth back to the other nipple and grunted when Danny bit it. "I figured you could never feel the same, so I never said anything."

"So for over two years you've been...uh...pining for me, afraid that - what - I would reject you?" Danny moved to the left nub, pulling at it with his teeth. "You truly are an idiot."

"Does this mean we're going to have sex?" Steve turned them and stepped back towards the bed, sitting down and taking off his Wolverines and socks, and then stood so he could remove his Cargos. "Because I really want you to fuck me, Danny."

"That's good, Steve, because I really want to fuck you." Danny dropped his underwear.

Steve hooked his fingers in his briefs and slowly eased them down. "I think you love me, too; would that be a correct assumption?"

"I do, but unlike you I don't know when I fell." Danny gave Steve a gentle shove and Steve went willingly to the bed, flat on his back and Danny knelt between his legs. "Please tell me you have lube." 

Steve reached into the nightstand drawer and handed it to him, yet he was now silent and staring at the tube.

"You've never been on the bottom, have you?" Danny's question was rhetorical and they both knew it. "Steve, when I said I'd dabbled, I should have clarified it was just a few hand jobs and nothing more."

"I don't care, Danny." Steve spread his legs. "Do you need me to read the instructions on the tube for you?" he teased.

Danny knew that he loved Steve. He had thought about holding Steve, kissing him, even making out with him...but he had never really contemplated having sex with him. And now he was being given free reign of Steve's body.

"Having second thoughts?"

Danny blinked; he had zoned out for a moment. "No and I think I can figure out what to do." He flipped the cap and anointed his fingers, pushing one against the tight hole. "Steve, babe, you need to relax."

Steve took a deep breath and let it out, easing the passage for Danny's finger. It felt full, almost unbearable, and he gritted his teeth.

"Shh, take it easy," Danny soothed, caressing Steve's abdomen with slow strokes. "I'll make it good, I promise."

The pain was lessening with each slide of Danny's finger; Steve was enjoying himself and then felt the pressure of another finger. He forced himself to stop fighting it, to allow Danny to do as he pleased. 

"You have no idea how beautiful you are." Danny's other hand wrapped itself around Steve's cock and jerked him slowly, in rhythm with his fingers inside. He slid down the bed a bit, tilting his head so his mouth could lick a path along Steve's length. "I could do this all day." 

Steve was canting his hips and meeting each push of Danny's fingers, grasping at the sheets and pulling them loose. "Please...Danny, please...."

Danny slicked his cock and pulled Steve's right leg over his shoulder. He pulled Steve wide with his left hand while his right braced against Steve's left leg. Danny rested his cock against the hole and brought his eyes up, meeting Steve's. "I love you, Steven." He slipped inside and Steve put up no resistance; if anything Steve opened further for him. Danny felt the heat surrounding his cock and his head fell back as he shut his eyes; he wanted to feel everything.

Steve reached for Danny and gripped his shoulder, using it to leverage his body up. As Danny slid in Steve met him halfway, contracting his muscles to drag Danny deeper. "God Danny, it's perfect."

And just like every other aspect of their partnership they developed a rhythm: Danny shoved in, Steve arched up. Danny scratched Steve's chest, Steve left welts on Danny's back. Danny moaned, Steve sighed. Danny took Steve's cock in his fist, Steve closed his fist over Danny's and the two jerked Steve hard and fast.

"Danny, I can't...I'm...oh fuck, fuck...." Steve spurted cream over their joined hands, trying to catch his breath; the orgasm was electrifying - he felt it from his hair to his toes.

Danny whispered, "Steve," and when he came he thought he saw stars. It took a few minutes for Danny's body to stop moving; every time he was sure he was done Steve squeezed his ass muscles and dragged more come from him. He would have preferred their bodies joined for the rest of eternity, but as he grew soft he reluctantly slid from the warmth and collapsed upon Steve's body. "Paradise."

"Yeah," Steve agreed with a grin, holding Danny in his arms. "Can I have a kiss?" he asked with a pout. "I think I earned it."

"Just a brief one." 

This turned into five minutes of tongues and teeth and lips mashing together until they were pretty much breathless.

"You do realize we're all sticky," Danny cracked.

"Get a cloth to clean us up, would you?"

"Only if you fuck me next."

"Oh hell yeah, Danny."

Once they were cleaned and settled again, they began a make-out session, taking their time, learning each other's proverbial hot spots. The two were now ready for round two, when both their cells went off. They each grabbed one, and since they had the same model phone didn't realize each had answered the others. 

Danny was quick with his call. "Some guy from the Tribune wanted to know if you were interested in selling our wedding photos for a spread." He glanced down. "Yeah, I picked up your phone by mistake."

Steve didn't answer him; he was listening to someone on the other end of Danny's phone and nodding to the air very quickly, murmuring a few words here and there: "Faithful." "Loving." "My house." "Never hurt him." The color was practically draining from Steve's face and his next words were, "Cement and the cornerstone of a building - got it." He paused for a moment. "Yes ma'am, I understand, and yes, I like my balls where they are." Steve was visibly shaken as he handed the phone to Danny. "It's your mother," he whimpered.

Danny took the phone. "Hi, Ma." Pause. "Yes." Pause. "He loves me." Another pause and a small laugh. "No, Ma, you and Pop didn't miss the wedding." He listened for one more minute and this time laughed out loud. "Yes, Ma, I'll make sure they spell my name right this time. Talk to you soon." He ended the call. "Just to let you know, she's not exactly all bark; she has plenty of bite."

"Your mother scares me," Steve admitted.

"She scares everyone; don't take it personally."

Once again they lay down together, prepared to make love again, when the doorbell rang.

"To be continued?" Steve asked, kissing the tip of Danny's nose.

"We'll answer the door, whoever it is will go away and you can fuck me until I beg for mercy."

They put on their pants and went downstairs, Danny to the kitchen for food and Steve to the door.

Steve opened it to find a reporter at the door with a camera crew. "Can you tell us how long you and Detective Williams have been in a relationship?"

"NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!" Steve bellowed.

Danny had overheard and went for the door, slamming it shut as Steve mumbled, "Where did I put my Uzi?" and paced the downstairs. He finally calmed Steve down and the two went into the kitchen for sandwiches. 

The moment they sat down to eat the landline rang - another reporter, and ten minutes later when they were on their way back upstairs, there was a knock at the door, and yes it was another reporter. Then the landline rang again, followed by their cell phones.

Steve got the bright idea that they take a drive to Ala Moana; they were hounded there. They were found at Waimea Bay and Sunset Beach and even located hiding out in Kamekona's shrimp shack.

And so went the rest of Thursday and all day Friday. 

At 10PM on Friday, while they were relaxing on the lanai, Steve took a swallow of his beer, turned to Danny and said, "I have an idea and I think you'll like it."

Danny just gave him a skeptical look and rolled his eyes.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Saturday morning Danny was shaking his head in disbelief, wondering how he agreed to this. Oh wait - he knew. Steve had coerced him in an under-handed way.

"Have fun, Danno." Grace gave him a hug and a kiss. "But please, for the sake of the environment, throw back any fish you're not actually going to eat. We need to keep the food chain intact, you know."

"Yes dear," Danny nodded, "I promise."

"And this is for you, Steve." Grace handed him a package. "I know Danno has lots, but I've never seen you in one."

Steve opened it to find a full brimmed, straw-woven hat.

"It'll protect your eyes from the sun," she explained.

"Thanks, Gracie." Steve knelt down to hug her.

"I'll help you put it on." Grace was very meticulous as she centered it on his head and tied it under his chin. "There; all done."

"I think you look perfect, boss," Kono cracked, holding back a laugh.

As they set off on the boat Danny turned to Steve. "Tell me again why we're doing this."

Steve answered without missing a beat. "Because I promised you that the next nosy reporter that knocks on the front door or calls us gets skinned alive and you said you'd do anything to avoid me going back to jail. Plus I refused to blow you until you said yes."

Danny leered at him. "And you promised me that if I have a lousy time I get to tie you to our new four-poster bed."

Steve leaned in and blew in Danny's ear, whispering, "I'll let you tie me up anyway." He laughed a little. "Besides, Danno, what could possibly happen on a short fishing excursion?"

Danny didn't answer him, although for some reason the theme from 'Gilligan's Island' echoed in his mind, with the emphasis on the words, 'three hour tour'. Then again, he could easily think of worse things than being stuck on an 'uncharted desert isle' with Steve.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Kono drove the Camaro back to Steve's; a few of her cousins (Grace's friends) were coming over and she was going to give them all surfing lessons on Steve's beach. 

Grace was walking through the living room and noticed a wallet and ID on the end table. "Of course Uncle Steve forgot his wallet," she sighed to herself, "but I'm sure Danno has his, and his ID in case they...." Grace ceased the thought of the memory of the pirates; she had seen the story on the news. "Uncle Steve always has a gun, or maybe even grenades, so they'll be okay."

"What was that about a gun?" Kono asked from behind her, having heard Grace's voiced thoughts.

"Uncle Steve left those," Grace pointed, "but in case of bad guys, I just know he has a weapon. And I bet Danno has his stuff."

"You'd lose the bet." Kono was holding Danny's wallet and ID. "He left them in the car." She quickly added, "It'll be all right; they're only going fishing for a few hours."

"It's my Dad and Uncle Steve," Grace half-smiled. "What are the odds that there won't be trouble?"

Kono took out her phone. "I'll tell Chin to be ready to move, just in case."

"Good idea." 

**FIN**


End file.
